


Podfic Cover Art: fighting vainly the old ennui

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [16]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: The Bowerbird wasn't playing fair; Jack couldn't debate these pieces of paper. He couldn't tell pieces of paper and a growing pile of feathers that he, too, remembered the rare treat that was eating a single piece of tropical fruit in the heavy heat of a Christmas afternoon, stickying his best suit of clothes, which had been so clean and pressed for church that morning.(In which Inspector Jack Robinson is having a fairly uneventful year, divorce notwithstanding, until he acquires a lady doctor for a drinking buddy and receives a series of flirtatious notes from a jewel thief.)





	Podfic Cover Art: fighting vainly the old ennui

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fighting vainly the old ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770337) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic of] Fighting vainly the old ennui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320651) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). 




End file.
